Storys of the Gallant Sir Winston
by Enchanted-Willow
Summary: Johnny gets detention on a Saturday and has nothing to do, He decides to talk to his note book. R&R! I've been slacking.. BUT HERES AN UPDATE!
1. Detention on a Saturday

Summary: Johnny gets detention on a Saturday and has nothing to do, He decides to talk to his note book. R&R!

Disclaimer: The Outsiders belongs to S . E. Hinton.. Not me

Author Notes: I was really bored and starting fooling around with ideas in my head . Thus "Story's of the Gallant Sir Winston". A friend thought I should post it up here. I won't be updating this story a lot cause Johnny's not the type who gets detention a lot and I write as it comes to me.

--------------------------------

A black haired boy had been sitting in the same chair doing nothing for about five minute's and he couldn't take it anymore, He pulled his note book out of his bag and started writing stuff down pretending to do his homework. Johnny scribbled down a few things.

_I've run out of sticky notes ask Ponyboy for more._

_Late for class, in detention._

_Didn't show up at class on Friday, Dally had stuff for us to do, looonger detention._

Johnny sighed, he was always reminding himself of stuff like that just to make sure he could remember. He pulled a yellow crayon out of his bag and made a big circle at the top of it. Inside he wrote in big letters.

_Saturday_

_In detention._

Johnny kicked the floor making banging noises until he was asked to please stop. Now what was he going to do? Johnny glanced out the window wondering what the gang were doing. "Probably playing foot ball.." Johnny thought out loud. The principle looked over at him. "Do your homework, son."Then he went back to looking over papers. Johnny looked down at his notebook, He hated it when Teachers called him son, He didn't know why, it just bugged him. Johnny suddenly had the urge to talk to someone, he looked over at the principle but decide to just to do his homework. But then, He had a better plan.

_Hello Notebook. I figured I'd talked to you as if you were a real person. Hope you don't mind. There's no one to talk to except you and I don't really have to talk when I'm talking to you so its all quite normal._

Johnny finished writing and glanced up at the principle who smiled warmly down at him. 'The guy thinks I'm doin'my homework' Johnny thought and looked back down at his note book. He started to write again.

_The Teacher thinks I'm doing my homework._

Johnny doodled a little face with messed up eyes then started writing again.

_His eyes ain't right._

Johnny smiled at his art work then a idea popped into his head and he went back to his writing.

_There's nothing else to do so I'll tell you the story of the Gallant Sir Winston. Which Gallant story you ask?_

Johnny wrote as if he were talking to someone.

_Hmm lemme think... there's so many... okay I know. I'll tell you about the one where he saves the beggar boy from starvation. Yea, yea I know, it's a good one. But remember it was a loooooong time ago and people talk funny sometimes so you might not understand sometimes. No I'm not calling you stupid._

Johnny rolled his eyes at his notebook, it was always jumping to conclusions.

_We don't say that. Yea I know Dal does but you don't have to. You wanna be just like Dal?_

Johnny wrote down and smiled slightly.

_Whoa... Hmm? Oh it's just funny you should say that. Why? Cause I wanna be like him to. I know he's tuff. Okay, okay I'll tell you the story now. What? No more room? Okay go to the next page._

Johnny turned the page and wrote in big letters at the top of the page.

_The Story of Sir Winston_

_And the beggar boy._

Johnny stared at it for awhile then nodded to himself and started writing.

_Sir Winston had just gotten back from a long journey. He rode down the yellowish dirt path when he saw a young beggar boy stumbling down the rode. Sir Winston halted his horse and turned to the young beggar boy. "Why young sir, why shant it ugle be." Sir Winston said in the old dead words that the knights used. "What?" The young beggar said confused._

Johnny finish this paragraph and looked down at his notebook confused.

_What? You don't understand him? Well are you a knight? I figured now lemme get on with the story. Hmm? The are all dead? Shut up. Where was I? Well read up stupid. Yea that was an insult. Fine I will. If your not nice you'll never know the end of the story. Yea, yea now yer sorry. Fine I'll continue._

Johnny rolled his eyes at the piece of paper and started writing again.

"_What?" The young beggar boy asked confused._

Johnny glared down at his paper as if it had just interrupted him.

_Huh? I repeated myself? Well If you had told me where I was then this never would have happened. Yes I'm blaming you. LEMME GET ON WITH THE STORY._

Johnny rolled his eyes again and with a big sigh started the story again.

_Sir Winston remembered that only he and the Sir's of the star table knew the lingo of the knights. For all the others were dead._

Johnny grinned triumphantly down at his note book.

_HA. You see that? You did? Yea well he know their all dead. I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP AS I GO!. I'm not telling you the rest if you don't lemme finish._

Johnny's grin faded and he glared down at the paper.

_So what if those mean the same thine. I'm going to ignore you until the end of this page. You won't talk? Well fine then, I wasn't going to listen._

Johnny shook his head and continued writing.

_Sir Winston was one of the ONLY knights of the star table that knew English. "Why young Sir, why would you be walking on this road all alone?" Sir Winston repeated._

Johnny ran out of room and turned the page. He wrote at the top of the next page.

_The Story of Sir Winston_

_And the beggar boy. _

He smiled devilishly at the paper and began to write.

_Yea I really did ignore you. Now stop talking to awhile so I can get on with the story._

"_Because, sir." The young beggar said and coughed. "I have no friends.". Sir Winston gasped. "Why young sir, Why do you look so thirsty?" Sir Winston asked with a worried look._

"_Because I have run out of water, Sir. I have been drinking the grease from my hair." The beggar boy responded with a gross looking face. "It isn't very good, Sir.". Sir Winston looked down at the young boys full canteen. "Why young Sir, If your canteen is full, what id inside if not worder?" Sir Winston asked losing his English as he spoke more, he wasn't used to speaking English he was always around the knights of the star table._

"_Only the grease for my hair." The young beggar responded. "Well young Sir." Sir Winston exclaimed. "Take my canteen for I have ten more." Sir Winston gave the boy a canteen full of water and pointed him in the direction of a nice little city called Tulsa. He said that's where he was going, back to the knight's of the star table. The young beggar thanked Sir Winston as Sir Winston rode off into the sunset, like all knight's do in story's ._

Johnny smiled and then looked down at his paper with a look of disbelief.

_What? It is so true. Shut up._

Johnny's head snapped up at the sound of a bell. The principle turned to him. "You can go." then he went back to his papers. Johnny wrote this down as fast as he could he wanted to get out and go play football with the guys.

_The bell rang and I can go now, look what you did, made me waste my study time telling you a TRUE story. Well I guess it wasn't all a waste. Next time I'm in detention I'll tell you what happened to Sit Winston and The young beggar boy and if they ever met up in Tulsa or if the young beggar boy dies. WHOOPS did I say that?_

Johnny smiled evilly atthe paper then scribbled down the rest.

_Well I'm not saying anymore. See you next detention._

Johnny shut his notebook as fast as he could and shoved it and his pencil in his bag. He picked it up and ran out of the school. "Hey Johnnycake." Dally said and pulled up in bucks car with Ponyboy and Two-bit. Johnny hopped into the car and looked over at Two-Bit. "Hey sorry I wasn' in 'dere with you today." Two-Bit said and grinned. "If you had told me ya'll were in detention I could've done somethin'". Johnny just shook his head. "There was a kid in there today, I was fine.." Johnny muttered as Dallas revved the engine and took off.

--------------------------------------

Hey hey, I hope you guys like it . Read and Review! Pleeeease! big puppy eyes and pouty lip.


	2. Missing Football, Again

Summary: Johnny gets detention on a Saturday and has nothing to do, He decides to talk to his note book. R&R!

Disclaimer: The Outsiders belongs to S. E. Hinton. Not me

Author Notes: I won't be updating this story a lot cause Johnny's not the type who gets detention a lot and I write as it comes to me.

A/N two: Sorry I haven't posted up another chapter " But I did warn all of you that I won't be. (Cheesy commercial voice For more information please read Author Notes)

Here lies the next chapter -.

--------------------------

The dark-haired greaser walked into the principal's office with his note book and a few pencils. He had planned to do some of his health homework while in class today, It was just a multiple questions sheet that he was supposed to do and figured he could do in detention.

The principal smiled at him, His name was Mr. Thomson and why this young boy loathed him so was beyond him. Mr. Thomson was always so cheery when Johnny came into his office but he seemed to be _a little_ more cheery today. "Why, Hello Mr. Cade." He said in an **overly**-friendly voice. "I have a few questions for you, Now sit down and we'll go over them. Johnny sighed and sat down as the principal played 20-questions with him. He was asking him why he had missed a few days of school and why was he always late and BLAH BLAH BLAH. Johnny very annoying to have a discussion with Mr. Thomson for it seemed that he dragged out a word every three words, Maybe he thought it had more of an effect on the students? _Maybe I should tell him it puts me to sleep . . . _Johnny thought as he spaced out. He was still looking at Mr. Thomson just not really paying attention to him. He had heard every word the man said he just didn't feel like trying to understand them.

"Blah blah blah, Okay?" Mr. Thomson said and gave Johnny a **friendly** smile. "Uh.." the now confused greaser said and shook his head. "Yeah okay." He said then stood up and took a chair in the corner of Mr. Thomson's office.

Johnny pulled out his note book and started flipping through the pages looking for an empty one, When he saw at the top of a page _"The Story of Sir Winston and the beggar boy"_ He smiled and started looking for an empty page again. Finding one he grabbed a pencil and started scribbling on it.

_Hey_

He wrote then frowned at the paper.

_I know, Man. I'm sorry I haven't been writing to you, But I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is (I know you want the good news first it just makes the bad news seems a little better) I remembered the next part of the story. What? Oh I'm getting to it. The Bad new is I'm stuck in detention again, AND it's Saturday. What am I in for? Oh. I had to skip a few days of school, But I always do. I don't see why Mr. Thomson is all of the sudden noticing these things._

The dark-haired boy shrugged down at his note book then started writing again.

_Okay, So I left you with_

Johnny stopped writing. Where did he leave Mr. Notebook? He started looking back through pages hoping to find the page before the notebook got suspicious. He glanced up from his notebook to find Mr. Thomson staring at him. "What?" The curious greaser asked him and finding the page shutting the note book on his thumb. "What are you working on?" Mr. Thomson asked and looked at him with a certain. Well I don't know a certain evilness . . . "H-health." He said studdered and read the ending of his **true-story** again. "Oh yeah.." He muttered and went back to the other page.

_Here we are. _

"_Only the grease for my hair." The young beggar responded. "Well young Sir." Sir Winston exclaimed. "Take my canteen for I have ten more." Sir Winston gave the boy a canteen full of water and pointed him in the direction of a nice little city called Tulsa. He said that's where he was going, back to the knight's of the star table. The young beggar thanked Sir Winston as Sir Winston rode off into the sunset, like all knight's do in story's ._

_What? I did not.. Okay so I did go check but I bet you forgot to.. No? You didn't? Oh sure, sure._

_Okay, Man. I'm gonna start now. What? Talking? No please don't talk while I'm writing to you, Its veery distracting. Well yer in a good mood today. Okay here it is._

_The young beggar boy_

_What? I said not to talk . . . What's his name? Well I was about to tell you. Was to, Was to, Was to, Was to, Was to, Was to, Was to. OKAY! Stop it and let me get on with it._

_The young beggar boy, Whose name was Johnny_

_WHAT THIS TIME? What? It is not my name I wasn't done writing it. I wasn't . . ._

_Whose name was Johnny-men-ben-bingle_

_Did not, I did not! He was a real person!_

_Had just arrived in the town of Tulsa. He walked down the streets hoping to run into the knight that he had seen on his way here. He walked into a bar and saw a man in a suit of armor so he walked over, It wasn't Sir Winston but maybe he knew him. "Hello Sir." He said in his small voice. "WHY HELLO!" the loud drunk knight yelled. "Er, Do you know where the knight Sir Winston is?" Johnny-men-ben-bingle asked and watched the drunk. "Why yes I do, YES I DO!" he yelled and jumped out of his seat. "I am Sir Matthews." He said and held out a hand. "Hello." Johnny-men-ben-bingle said and shook Sir Matthews hand._

_Your being awfully quiet . . . I know I asked you but it's nice to hear from you once in a while. Are you mad at me? I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to hurt yer feelings . . . You can go ahead and talk yer head off if you like. Yer welcome_.

Johnny smiled at the notebook. "Pleased with your work, Mr. Cade?" Principal Thomson asked and smiled at Johnny. "Yeah . ." Johnny said and looked back down at his "work". "May I see it?" Mr. Thomson asked and smiled again. Mr. Thomson was a real nice guy, but he just smiled to much if you asked Johnny. "Uh, It's not finished yet." Johnny said and started "finishing" his work. "Okay." Principal Thomson nodded and then looked over what he was doing. "I'm going to let you out early today so you can catch up on your English homework." Mr. Thomson said and started scribbling some down. "Thanks a lot." Johnny said and smiled slightly at him. He'd been having problems with English and was going to ask one of the gang for help Probably Pony.

_Good news. I'm getting let out early today to do my English, Which also means I can play football with the gang, before hand. I'll probably get out any minute. What? Oh no, I'll write more. I will! Okay I'm starting now and if you don't interrupt me then you'll hear more. No no you can talk but not a **ton sorry I just broke my pencil lemme get a new one.**_

Johnny reached under his chair and traded the pencil he had for another one. He started writing again.

_Okay here be go._

_Sir Matthews went outside and pulled the smallish boy onto his horse. "Hi-Oh Mickey! AWAAAY!" He yelled and took off down the road toward a big house. It was an awful looking house but it was big, it looked like it could hold about eight people._

_What? Oh yeah they'll be girls pretty soon, Don't you worry._

"Mr. Cade?" Principal Thomson said and stood up. "You can leave, But I'm going to have someone here next week that I'd like you to talk to." He said and watched Johnny as he gathered up the rest of his pencils.

"Okay." Johnny said then scribbled something down.

_Mr. Thomson is letting me out, So I'll tell more next time. He said he has someone for me to talk to next week so I guess I'll see you then. Later._

The dark-haired greaser shut his notebook. "Later." He said to Mr. Thomson and hurried out of the school. Why was he the only one with detention on Saturday was beyond him but he didn't think much of it for he had some football to catch up on.

-----------------------

Okay guys, Sorry there's not much of the story in here but there will be more next time. PROMISE! If you like me you'll review. big eyes and pouty lip P-p-please? AND I'LL TICKLED TORTURE JOHNNY!

Johnny: NOOOOOO! PLEASE NO! REVIEW PLEEEEEEEASE! also give big eyes and a puppy pout


End file.
